L'art de la cérémonie du thé
by DarkSombral
Summary: Lors de ma troisième année, je découvris une toute nouvelle manière de pratiquer cet art ancestral. Je dois dire que ça a particulièrement changé ma façon de voir les choses. One-Shot, Yaoi. Possibilité de lemon par la suite.


**Bonjour,  
petit OS sur l'épisode treize de la saison deux de Kimi to Boku. Je décris rapidement le contexte avant de plonger dans l'épisode directement. Je retrace l'épisode avant d'arranger la fin à ma manière. Comme expliqué dans le résumé, je publierai un lemon dans une seconde partie si la première vous plais.  
** **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes mais ça reste un gros problème pour moi.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Amis depuis le jardin d'enfance, Yûta, Yûki, Kaname et moi avons l'habitude de passer tout notre temps libre ensemble. De la maternelle jusqu'au lycée nous avons toujours étaient dans le même établissement bien que pas tout le temps dans la même classe. Nous avons tous des caractères différents, engendrant quelques disputes mais je suis toujours là pour les calmer. **  
**

Kaname est celui qui a tendance à s'énerver le plus, bien qu'il puisse paraître froid au premier abord. Avec ses cheveux noir corbeau, ses yeux bleu sombre derrière des lunettes à fine monture il a le look parfait de l'intello, qu'il est. Yûki et Yûta sont jumeaux et il est difficile de parler de l'un sans évoquer l'autre, bien qu'ils aient des différences. Châtain aux yeux mordorés, on pourrait penser qu'il est difficile de les différencier mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas. Yûki ne porte jamais le blazer bleu de l'école et préfère opter pour le gilet beige à la place. Sa coupe de cheveux est légèrement différente aussi, il a une mèche sur le coté alors que les cheveux de Yûta sont divisés en deux sur son front. Yûki ne parle pas beaucoup mais peut se montrer cynique par moment quand il le fait, bien que ce ne soit pas méchant. On peut d'ailleurs mal le comprendre puisqu'il laisse transparaître peu d'émotions, il s'intéresse à peu de choses hormis les mangas et animés. Malgré son apparence frêle et son attitude laxiste, il est en fait un athlète très doué mais ça lui coûte trop d'effort de le montrer.  
Yûta est similaire mais plus sociable si on puis dire, je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec lui dû au fait qu'on fait partit du même club.  
Viens ensuite Chizuru. Lors de notre première année, il a rejoint notre groupe. Quand il était petit, il a séjourné pendant quelque temps au Japon puisqu'il est moitié japonais moitié allemand. Il parait que ça peut expliquer le fait qu'il soit blond aux yeux bleus, caractéristique peu répandu dans notre beau pays. Le fait qu'il soit étranger ne l'a pas empêché pour autant de se lier rapidement d'amitié avec nous puisqu'il s'est approprié Yûki dès son arrivée. Ça nous à intrigué mais il y avait une raison derrière tout ça. En effet pendant son séjour lors de son enfance il a rencontré Yûki dans un parc, ils se sont très vite bien entendu malgré que le blond ne parlait pas un seul mot japonais. Il est très énergique et très souriant et ne supporte pas de rester immobile. Il est assez extraverti et est le premier à s'intéresser aux filles, il m'a d'ailleurs pris pour l'une d'entre elles au début.  
Et pour finir, moi c'est Shun. Les jumeaux me décrirait comme étant la fille du groupe avec mon allure efféminé et mes cheveux longs, tirant sur le roux, que j'ai gardés jusqu'en deuxième année. Maintenant ils sont court comme quand j'était petit, mes mèches encadrant mon visage soulignant la couleur de mes yeux qui est identique à mes cheveux. J'ai un caractère très doux et je suis le plus sensible de notre groupe, je veille toujours sur eux comme une mère sur ses enfants me ferait remarquer Kaname.

Nous sommes actuellement en troisième année ce qui signifie que la fin des cours approche et le monde du travail se rapproche de plus en plus. Nous sommes au printemps et demain nous avons un examen blanc en vu de préparer notre avenir. Il faudra noter l'université que l'on souhaite intégrer mais je n'en ai encore aucune idée. J'en ai parlé avec Yûki et Chizuru et comme d'habitude la discussion à vite dérivée sur un autre sujet. J'en suis à les inviter à ce joindre à mon club de cérémonie du thé qui aura lieu plus tard dans la journée. Je rejoins les autres dans leur classe, ils sont assis à la même table et consulte des livres.

\- Yûta, Kaname, les interpellais-je en m'approchant d'eux. Aujourd'hui, je...

Le guide des université trône sur la table de Yûta me déconcentrant dans ma phrase.

\- Shun, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? me demande le châtain.

\- Oh euh... J'ai suggéré à Chizuru et à Yûki de venir au club avec moi aujourd'hui.

Ils m'observent tout les deux et Yûta acquiesce, sachant très bien la raison de leurs venues. J'ai laissé échapper le fait qu'il y aurait des pâtisseries japonaises et comme ce sont des ventres sur pattes, ils n'ont pas pu résister à cet appel. Yûta propose aimablement à Kaname de ce joindre à nous mais pour ne pas changer il refuse, prétextant vouloir réviser pour demain. Yûta tente de le convaincre mais sans grand espoir je pense, Kaname peut se montrer têtu.

Je suis dans le couloir, penché au dessus de la rambarde, la tête rempli de pensées. Ils y ont déjà réfléchi, il est temps pour nous de décider ce que l'on va faire de nos vies. Je prend un marshmallow dans mon sachet et le regarde, des souvenirs de mon enfance me revenant en mémoire.

 _Je suis dans la salle commune de la maternelle et je tiens un gros nounours rose dans les mains et l'observe sérieusement._

 _\- Je me demande si les baisers sont moelleux comme les marshmallows, parlais-je tout haut._

 _Je ferme les yeux et presse ma bouche contre celle du teddy. Je trouve ça extrêmement gênant et je le manifeste en secouant mon ours du bout de mon bras droit. Je sens des regards dans ma nuque, je me retourne donc._

 _\- Vous m'espionnez depuis combien de temps ? chuchotais-je._

 _Les jumeaux me fixent de leurs expression habituelle tandis que Kaname est choqué._

 _\- Pas longtemps, commence Yûki._

 _\- Depuis que tu as commencé à chercher un animal en peluche, poursuis Yûta._

 _\- Vous avez tout vu ! me plaignais-je._

 _\- Mais au fait, tu faisais quoi au juste ? se renseigne Yûki._

 _\- Je m'entraînais, je ne veux pas gâcher mon seul et unique premier baiser de toute ma vie._

 _Kaname réfléchit sérieusement à la question dans son coin pendant que Yûki tient le nounours par la peau du cou et l'appose à de nombreuses reprises sur la bouche de son frère dans un semblant de bisous. Kaname se précipite vers moi._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes mains quand tu embrasses ? Tu les gardes sur les hanches ? me demande-t-il._

 _\- Quoi ? Ça gâcherait tout. L'homme n'est pas censé tenir les mains de l'autre personne ? Avec tendresse et douceur, m'insurgeais-je en serrant mes petits poings à hauteur de poitrine._

 _\- Comme ça ? demande-t-il en serrant mes mains entre les siennes._

 _\- Kaname, si tu ne la tiens pas fermement par les épaules, elle ne vas pas s'enfuir ? le taquine un des jumeaux._

 _\- Et pour les yeux ? Qui est supposé les fermer ? poursuit-il en ignorant la moquerie._

 _\- Kaname si tu fermes les tiens, tu crois pas qu'elle va s'échapper tant qu'il en est encore temps ? questionne Yûki._

 _\- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de relâcher ta garde un instant, continue Yûta._

 _\- La ferme, s'énerve-t-il en tournant la tête vers eux._

 _\- Oh et la respiration ? On peut respirer pendant un baiser ? m'intéressais-je._

 _Il reporte son attention sur moi et nous nous plaçons face aux châtains._

 _\- J'arrive même pas à retenir ma respiration dix secondes, dis-je une main devant la bouche._

 _\- Ta respiration ? Je suppose que vu que les bouches sont collées l'une à l'autre, si tu te laisse distraire, tu suffoques à mort ? raisonne Kaname._

 _Les jumeaux ferment les yeux et penchent leurs tête en avant._

 _\- Ne serait-ce pas fabuleux de quitter ce monde au coté de la personne aimée ? pense à voix haute Yûki._

 _\- C'est si dramatique, me lamentais-je._

 _\- Vous mentez ! L'amour est fait pour être partagé tant que l'on est vivant! crie Kaname._

Je reviens à moi, j'observe toujours la confiserie rose entre mes doigts. On était vraiment précoces pour des mômes pour penser à ça. J'approche le marshmallow de mes lèvres et lui fait un bisous.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? intervient Yûta.

Je me retourne vers lui, surpris, et bafouille. Il me tend le bouquin sur les universités.

\- Ça avait l'air de t'intéresser alors tu peux l'emprunter. C'est à Kaname, ceci dit.

J'acquiesce et m'en saisit.

\- Bon, à plus.

Je le regarde s'éloigner et souffle de lassitude.

Les cours reprennent et passe bien vite. A la sonnerie je me lève avant mes camarades et leur explique que je dois aller me préparer. Je dois me vêtir d'un yukata et il me faut un peu de temps pour ça. Je croise un de mes profs en chemin et me renseigne sur son parcours pour en être arriver à ce métier. Il l'a fait au moment du choix de son université et ça ne fait que m'angoisser un peu plus.

J'arrive enfin à mon club et me change. Je porte des chaussettes blanches adaptée aux tongs, un yukata orange et une ceinture rouge. Je rumine encore dans la salle du club quand mes amis me ramènent au moment présent. Il sont agenouillé derrière moi et étonnamment Kaname est là aussi. Je m'agenouille dignement en posant mes mains sur mes cuisses.

\- Je vais commencer par vous apprendre les règles pour s'asseoir.

\- Quoi ? On s'en fout de ça ! Où sont les pâtisseries japonaises ? se plaint Chizuru.

\- Non, Chizuru. Avoir des mouvements gracieux est un élément important de la cérémonie du thé. Bon d'abord, tu t'assois bien droit sur tes tibias comme ça et tu fais ressortir ton nombril, expliquais-je en leur montrant.

Chizuru comprend rien et les deux autres restent impassible.

\- Je t'ai dit que je m'en foutais, c'est trop dur.

\- Si tu avais une belle posture, tu aurais bien meilleure allure, le conseillais-je.

\- Shun si tout ce qu'il fallait pour être un homme, c'est une belle posture, personne ne...

Il bloque en apercevant Yûta agenouillé, qui était caché jusqu'à maintenant, dans son yukata bleu sombre. Tout le monde l'observe même les filles de la pièce d'à coté. Il tourne lentement sa tête vers le blond.

\- Quoi ?

\- Shun, qu'est-ce que tu disais sur le nombril ? C'est cool si ton nombril saute ? questionne Chizuru.

Je le conseille pendant que Yûki fixe toujours son frère avec un regard que je qualifierais hum... d'étrange.

\- Quel enthousiasme, ce sont tes amis ?

On se tourne tous vers la voix inconnue. Un homme est de dos, dans un yukata noir et referme la porte qu'il vient de franchir.

C'est notre prof, Tsunashi-sensei. Il se retourne, affichant son regard violet insolite et son magnifique crâne dépourvu de toute capillarité. Les trois nouveaux arrivants le fixe, sans un mot.

J'explique à mon prof qu'ils sont là pour un essai et je fais les présentations. Ils sont étonnamment concentrés sur ce que l'enseignant raconte mais à y regarder de plus près c'est surtout le sommet du crâne de la personne en face d'eux qui accaparent toute leur attention.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur la tête ? demande-t-il posément.

Kaname et Chizuru on tourné leur tête sur le côté et tente de calmer leur fou rire tandis que Yûki conserve un calme olympien.

\- Non, rien. Il n'y a rien... du tout sur votre tête, lui répond docilement Yûki.

Cette simple phrase à pour effet de ne pas aider ses deux compères à se calmer et je les regarde, désemparé.

\- Matsuoka, merci de prendre la peine de faire ça, me remercie Tsunashi-sensei.

Je le suis des yeux se rendre dans la pièce à côté. Le brun et le blond attrape des crampes à force de se retenir de rire et Yûki semble nous avoir quitté, son frère le regarde d'ailleurs avec inquiétude.

\- Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, ne faites pas tout un plat de ce qu'il y a sur la tête des gens.

\- Je ne ris pas Yûta, se justifie Kaname.

Yûki continue à raconter n'importe quoi augmentant leur hilarité ainsi que mon exaspération. Nous dégustons les pâtisseries tout en discutant puis notre prof nous prépare du thé. On a eu un moment de frayeur quand Chizuru a failli laisser tomber le bol d'une valeur inestimable. C'est maintenant la fin de la réunion et je sens le regard de Yûta sur ma nuque. Les autres nous préviennent qu'ils vont aller manger des ramens, je me retrouve donc seul avec Yûta pour le ménage du club. Je fait la pièce voisine et une fois fait je le rejoint.

\- Shun ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu veux que je te prépare un thé ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu as passé tout ton temps à enseigner aux autres aujourd'hui et tu n'as pas pu en boire toi-même.

Il m'invite à m'asseoir d'un geste de la main et je m'exécute. Je le regarde faire, il est devenu doué. Seul le bruit de ces gestes brise le silence de la pièce. Il pousse le bol vers moi et je met un petit temps à m'en rendre compte. Je vais pour m'en saisir mais il le fait avant moi.

\- On va tester une manière différente, allonge-toi.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir boire comme ça, m'intriguais-je.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

C'est une question rhétorique, je le sais et il le sait. Je m'allonge, les jambes serrées et les bras le long du corps. Il s'approche de moi et je déplace mon bras droit vers ma tête. Il dépose le bol à sa gauche et ses mains se placent au dessus de mon torse. Elles desserrent avec délicatesse mon yukata, faisant apparaître ma peau. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire et pour une raison obscure je ne m'y oppose pas. Ma ceinture est toujours en place, mes épaules sont découvertes au contraire de mes bras. Il prend le bol et plonge son index dedans. Il le ressort et le nettoie à l'aide de sa bouche. Mes yeux n'en perdent pas une miette comme souvent avec lui. Sa main droite se saisit du bol et l'approche de mon torse. De sa main gauche, il tient un pan de mon yukata et verse doucement le thé sur moi. Mon corps a un sursaut de surprise plus dû à l'action qu'à la température du liquide. Le thé se faufile sur ma peau en de minces filets avant de glisser par mes épaules, ma nuque, mes cotes ou mes flancs suivant la trajectoire du bol. La sensation est étrangement agréable. Je le vois mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il fabrique. Je suppose qu'il est vers mon ventre et mes déductions s'avers exact quand je le sens verser en spirale dessus et finir sur mon nombril, le remplissant.

\- Comment je suis censé le boire maintenant ?

\- C'est moi qui vais le faire mais tu devrais en ressentir les effets.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme des fourmillements dans l'estomac. Il repousse le bol vide un peu plus loin et me jette un coup d'œil, que je lui rend, avant de se pencher sur mon torse. Il appose ses lèvres sur mon torse au niveau de mon sternum et remonte, en prenant son temps, sur mon épaule. A partir de ce point, il suit les sillons humides, en n'en créant d'autres. Il parcourt le tracé de mes clavicules, sentant par moment quelque chose de chaud et doux. Le silence règne dans la pièce entrecoupé des bruits humide de Yûta. J'ai chaud et le thé n'y est pour rien j'ai l'impression. Ses lèvres partent maintenant vers le bas, survolant mon téton. Je me tortille, il attrape ma hanche pour m'immobiliser et continue sa descente. Il lèche le long de mes côtes et je ne peux m'empêcher de remuer à nouveau. Yûta a un petit sourire et laisse ce coté de mon corps pour attaquer l'autre. Je me sens bien même si mes joues me brûlent. Ses mains viennent caresser mes flancs et sa bouche se presse contre mon ventre. Sa langue s'immisce dans mon nombril faisant couler le thé le long de ma peau. C'est une façon de faire étrange mais pas désagréable, mes fourmillements s'intensifiant à chaque coup de langue. Je découvre bien souvent plein de choses grâce à lui et même si je trouve ça un peu gênant, je suis sûr que ça me plaira. Yûta se redresse et me fixe, mes joues s'enflamment pour une raison que j'ignore.

\- Ça te plait ? demande-t-il.

J'hoche de la tête, hésitant. Mon torse est tout humide comme le dos de mon yukata. Je me redresse sur les coudes mais il me rallonge d'une main sur mon torse.

\- Il en reste encore un peu, on ne va pas gâcher.

Il rapproche à nouveau le bol et au lieu de me le verser sur moi, il boit une gorgée. Je suis un peu déçu, c'était agréable ce qu'il me faisait. Il s'approche de mon visage, les joues légèrement gonflées. De sa main droite il presse mon menton afin d'entrouvrir ma bouche. Il se stoppe à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres et laisser filer le liquide que contient sa bouche. Je suis surpris ce qui explique que le thé s'échappe et coule au coin de mes lèvres. Yûta me regarde étrangement. Je ne vois pas souvent cette lueur dans ses yeux mais quand je la vois, je me sens tout bizarre. Il ne l'a jamais fait aux autres membres de notre groupe, j'ai l'impression d'être spécial à ses yeux et j'en suis comblé de bonheur.  
Il recueille de sa langue le filet sur ma joue et me le fait partager. C'est étrange de sentir une autre langue que la sienne dans sa bouche. Il se recule et prend une lente et profonde inspiration. Le bol est à ma portée, je m'en saisis et aspire les dernières gouttes de thé. Je garde le liquide en bouche et regarde timidement Yûta. Il comprend le message et accepte de partager encore une fois avec moi. Sa langue caresse la mienne en un lent et doux mouvement, ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes par moment. C'est mon premier vrai baiser et je sais maintenant que j'étais loin de la vérité.  
Une de ses mains se faufile dans mes cheveux pendant que l'autre se glisse sur sa jumelle, agrippant mes doigts entre les siens. Nos bouches se séparent juste le temps de respirer, encore une preuve que je me trompais. Il profite de ce temps d'arrêt pour mieux se positionner et cale son genou droit entre mes cuisses. Cette fois c'est moi qui viens à sa rencontre, levant ma tête puis la rebaissant entrainant la sienne avec. On n'échange pas un mot comme si nos corps savait ce que l'autre voulait. J'ai chaud mais je ne voudrais quitter cet chaleur pour rien au monde. Je plie ma jambe droite, la frottant à la sienne. Il se recule et je décèle une nouvelle lueur qui étrangement ne met pas inconnue. Je l'ai déjà aperçue quelques fois dans son regard mais furtivement sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle signifiait et une fois encore je ne sais pas. Mais cette fois je sais qu'elle m'est destinée et ça me chamboule. Il baisse les yeux sur ma gorge puis approche son visage de ce qu'il regarde. Je sens ses lèvres happer ma peau, exerçant différentes pression à divers endroits. Sa langue s'invite par moment et je resserre ma main autour de la sienne. Il me fixe du coin de l'oeil tout en remontant vers mon oreille. Je penche ma tête pour lui faciliter l'accès et son sourire semble vouloir me remercier. Sa main qui farfouillais mes cheveux l'aide maintenant à se maintenir. Ses lèvres fait des allers-et-venues sur ma gorge, j'aime vraiment ça.  
Son genou frotte contre ma jambe, signe qu'il recule. Il s'intéresse maintenant à mon torse. Sa main lâche la mienne, il utilise donc les deux pour caresser mon abdomen. Il écarte un peu plus les pans ouvert de mon yukata me faisant frissonner. Il embrasse mon torse de la même manière qu'un peu plus tôt. Mon corps s'embrasse en suivant le trajet de ses lèvres. Il s'arrete au niveau de ma ceinture et me regarde à nouveau. Je n'arrive pas à le soutenir et il baisse bien vite les yeux. Il découvre mes jambes laissant apparaitre mon sous-vêtement, c'est la seul chose que je porte sous mon yukata.

\- Pas de nounours rose ?

Je rougis, je suis bien content d'avoir mis un caleçon neutre pour une fois. Il caresse l'intérieur de mes cuisses quand un craquement se fait entendre, le faisant se rasseoir convenablement. Il regarde tout autour de nous mais ce ne doit être qu'un simple effort du bâtiment. Il baisse les yeux sur moi, me détaillant des pieds à la tête ne sachant aucunement l'image que je lui envoie. Il semble toutefois bloqué sur une protubérance qui m'est dissimulé par ma ceinture mais je devine sans mal de quoi il s'agit. Je détourne les yeux mal à l'aise. Il a plus d'une fois vu mon corps nu mais là c'est différent. Je sais très bien que j'ai disputé mon frère à ce propos mais mon corps ne semble pas vouloir m'écouter et est enclin à accepter tout ce que Yûta pourrait me faire. Je me sens me tendre un peu plus à cette idée. Il a toujours cet expression qu'il affiche en temps normal et je crois que ça... m'excite. Mes joues chauffent à mes pensées peu chastes et je détourne la tête. Il profite de mon inattention pour me caresser à travers le tissu. J'ouvre les yeux grands de surprise, mes poings se resserrant sur mon yukata. J'ai confiance en lui mais je me sens affreusement gêné.

\- Yûta ? glapissais-je.

Il retire précipitamment sa main et viens me faire un baiser sur la tempe.

\- Pardon Shun, s'excuse-t-il.

Il se redresse sur ses pieds et réajuste son yukata en me tournant le dos.

\- J-je t'attend dehors, bredouille avant de partir se changer.

Je me suis redressé sur mes coudes pendant ce temps et je le suis du regard. Il semblait un peu perdu et je dois dire que je suis dans le même état. Je me regarde, je suis complètement débraillé et je vois des traces de sa salive sur mon torse. Je m'assoie et remet mon yukata en place. J'ai des flashs de ce que l'on vient de faire et je me touche inconsciemment les lèvres du bout des doigts. Je baisse la tête, pourquoi il s'est arrêté aussi soudainement ? Il ne se sentait peu être pas bien ? Je me relève rapidement et cours jusqu'au vestiaire et ouvre la porte avec un semblant de brusquerie. Je reste figé sur le pas de la porte, Yûta est encore là. Il semble aussi surpris que moi et s'est arrêté de fermer la fermeture de son pantalon, le torse nu. On détourne tout deux le regard mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Il n'as jamais était si peu sûr de lui.

\- Heu... Yûta ? hésitais-je.

Il ne me regarde même pas. Je déglutis difficilement, j'ai fais quelque chose qui l'a blessé ? Je m'approche de lui et lui attrape le poignet. Il me dévisage avant de me faire un petit sourire. Mon visage inquiet se transforme en sourire radieux. Je le prend dans mes bras et le serre fort contre moi. Je frotte ma tête contre son torse et je sens ses mains se poser sur mes épaules. Je le regarde mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit mais je sens parfaitement ses lèvres s'écraser sur les miennes.  
Sa langue vient titiller ma lèvre inférieure, quémandant son ouverture. J'obéis avec un léger gémissement involontaire. Il se recule dans un bruit humide pour mieux me plaquer contre les casiers. Je ne pensais pas qu'un si petit cadenas pouvais faire aussi mal. Il me ravage la bouche sans plus attendre. Mes bras pendent le long de mon corps alors que lui s'aggripe à ma nuque. Sa langue danse avec la mienne bien plus fougueusement que tout à l'heure. Il se retire et nous reprenons notre souffle. Yûta fait glisser mon yukata le long de mes épaules puis marque un temps et m'observe. Il défait avec lenteur ma ceinture en regardant ce qu'il fait. Les lacets détachés, elle glisse naturellement, entrainant le yukata dans sa chute. Je me retrouve donc en caleçon devant lui. Une partie de mon corps semble vouloir attirer l'attention et fait son maximum pour en mettre plein la vue. Sa main droite se saisit de ma hanche et de l'autre il aggrippe ma nuque et m'embrasse. Sa jambe se frotte à mon entrejambe et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Il pose son front sur le mien et sa main sur ma nuque descend vers mon entrejambe, en prenant soin de me caresser au passage.  
Une fois arrivé à destination, il tente à nouveau de me toucher à travers le tissu. Il semble plus sûr de lui, je ne sais pas ce qui l'a fait arrêter tout à l'heure. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de laisser sortir des bruits embarassants. Son mouvement s'accentue me faisant fermer les yeux. Son souffle se repercute sur mon visage, m'attisant un peu plus. Je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça et mon corps en veut plus. J'en veux plus. La pression sur mon front disparait, j'ouvre paresseusement les yeux. Yûta me fixe, les yeux brillants d'un éclat surnaturel.

\- Yûta... soufflais-je.

Ses mains se jettent sur moi et me saisissent le visage en coupe avant de m'embrasser férocement. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi passionné mais surtout le montrer aussi clairement. Il me plaque un peu plus sur le métal froid et mes mains s'approprient timidement sa nuque. Il est penché en avant et je m'hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour être encore plus proche de lui. On se sépare à cours d'air me faisant presque revenir sur mes croyances. Ses mains caressent mon torse avec avidité avant de finir sur mon caleçon. Il tire la bordure et me consulte du regard pour me demander la permision. Je le lui accorde d'un hochement de tête timide et il me le retire avec précipitation comme s'il avait peur que je fasse marche arrière. Je suis à présent entièrement nu face à lui qui ne l'est qu'à moitié. Il me caresse les hanches, comme pour me rassurer et je dois dire que j'en ai bien besoin. Il se presse contre moi et parcourt ma gorge de ses lèvres tout en s'emparant d'une partie de mon corps qui réclamme le plus d'attention. Il adopte un rythme lent et doux qui me fait tout de même me contracter. Ses lèvres rejoignent les miennes, me décontractant efficacement. Il profite de ce fait pour accélerer son mouvement de poignet. Je m'ancre solidement à ses épaules et tente de réfréner mes halètements. Des frissons intenses me traverse le corps faisant augmenter la pression de mes doigts sur sa peau. Sa tête se loge dans mon cou et son souffle, au creux de mon oreille, exacerbe mes sens me rendant encore plus sensible que je ne le suis. Sa poignet s'affole et moi avec.

\- Y-Yûtaa... gémis-je.

Je plante violemment mes ongles dans les épaules du châtain et peu après je sens un liquide chaud et visqueux s'écouler de mon ventre vers mes cuisses. Yûta attrape un mouchoir non loin et s'essuie la main tout en me fixant, sans me rendre compte qu'il fait de même pour moi. Je calme ma respiration un peu comme je peux avant de me redresser. Je me dandine d'un pied sur l'autre et n'ose le regarder directement. Il fouille dans un casier à proximité et en sort ma tenue d'école. Il m'aide à l'enfiler et une fois tous les deux convenablement habillés, on prend la direction de la sortie.  
Il me rattrape sur le pas de la porte et me prend dans ses bras. Je me retourne et lui fait un baiser timide sur les lèvres. Il me sourit avant de m'embrasser à nouveau. Les fourmillements ont cessé pendant un instant mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'ils reviennent à chaque fois que je croiserai son regard.

* * *

 **Voila pour ce petit Os, en espérant qu'il vous ai plu. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, je ne laisse pas tomber ma fic sur Naruto. Pour plus d'infos, lisez mon profil =)**


End file.
